Le miroir de ton âme, Annexes et extra-scènes
by Kies-chan
Summary: Annexes de la fanfiction Le miroir de ton âme ainsi que des extra-scènes qui viendront voilà, voilà
1. Chapter 1

Quelques annexes pour aider à la compréhension de la fiction Le miroir de ton âme.

Ces annexes seront mises à jour régulièrement, au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la fanfiction et serviront aussi de FaQ, du coup si vous avez des questions à propos d'un point incompris de la fanfiction, je pourrais donner des indications ici afin que tout le monde puisse en bénéficier donc n'hésitez pas!

C'est aussi ici que je posterais les extra-scènes que j'aurais écrite, pour le moment j'en ai déjà trois bien au chaud, je ne sais pas encore quand je les posterais.

La plupart des extra-scènes seront des flash-back antérieurs au moment où se déroule la fanfiction, qui pourrait casser le rythme ou qui n'ont pas de réel intérêt à être inséré dans la fanfiction en tant que flash-back directement mais qui peuvent apporter des compléments d'informations utiles à la compréhension.

Entrons dans le vif du sujet maintenant o/

\- Teppei Kiyoshi est de la même génération que Kuroko, Kagami et la Kiseki no Sedai, ils sont en troisième année et ont 18 ans

\- Akashi Seijuurou ne fait pas partie de la Kiseki no Sedai car il a 21 ans soit trois ans de plus que les autres et donc ne peut pas avoir été à Teiko en même temps que les autres. Du coup, Nijimura comme Kiyoshi est aussi de la même génération que la KnS et c'était lui le capitaine de Teiko puis de Rakuzan.

\- Taiga Kagami et Tetsuya Kuroko ont été reconnu comme appartenant à la Kiseki no Sedai suite à la Winter Cup gagnée par Seirin lorsqu'ils étaient en première année.

\- Kuroki Meisa n'est pas un OC mais est une personne réelle et le passage « 28 ans, mariée, mère d'une fille de 4 ans, mannequin, actrice et chanteuse » est aussi vrai. La seule chose inventée est le blog. C'est une des femmes japonaises les plus belles que je connaisse ( quoi que sans maquillage va savoir ) et elle est à l'origine d'un des endings du manga Death Note.

\- Kumiko Fuyama et Murata Mari sont aussi deux mannequins japonaises, meilleures amies, elles posent notamment pour le magazine popteen mais aussi pour le magazine Egg ( si vous le connaissez pas je vous invite à aller lire l'article de Sonyan sur les magazines féminins japonais, même si il date de 2013, il est très juste et l'humour qu'elle met dans sa critique est juste génial si tant est que vous appréciez l'humour noir )

\- Les parents de Kuroko sont morts dans un accident quand il était tout petit, depuis il vit avec sa grand-mère maternelle. Je garde cependant les éléments qu'on a sur le fait qu'il tient son invisibilité et son regard de sa mère et le reste de son père.

\- La grand-mère de Kuroko se nomme Aihara Yukari , pour Aihara Kaori, une Utaite ( chanteuse sur le site Nico Nico Douga, l'équivalent japonais de youtube, Uta voulant dire « chanson » )qui a une voix trop mignonne avec Momobako, vous pouvez aller sur youtube y a plusieurs de leurs duos et pour Yuzuki Yukari, une vocaloid (chanteuse virtuelle d'origine japonaise) et que je trouvais que ça rendait bien. On va me dire « mais pourquoi tu l'as pas appelée Kuroko Yukari ou un truc du genre? ». Bah tout simplement car c'est la grand-mère MATERNELLE de Kuroko. Du coup, sa fille a pris le nom de famille « Kuroko » que lorsqu'elle s'est mariée avec le père de Tetsuya. Par conséquent il est logique que la grand-mère n'ait pas le même nom de famille, voilà voilà.

\- La mère d'Akashi n'est pas morte. Je garde les noms que l'auteur leur a donné. Ses parents sont donc Kaori avocate réputée ( et excellente violoniste ) et Masaomi PDG du groupe Akashi

\- Si je devais donner une voix à Yukino, ça serait celle de 96猫 ( 96 neko / kuro neko ) que vous pouvez aller voir sur youtube, ou peut-être Valshe, à étudier, je vous redirais ça le jour ou j'y aurais vraiment réfléchi.

Nom : Shiroichou

Prénom(s) : Yukino

Surnoms et/ou diminutifs : Shiro-kun, Yuki-kun, petit papillon, Yuki-chin

Age : 18

Date de naissance : 16 décembre

Sexe : Masculin

Equipe : Yosen

Numéro : 11

Poste : PG ou SG ( combo guard ) ( meneur ou arrière, point guard ou Shooting guard )

Apparence :

Cheveux : blanc comme la neige, court

Peau : métisse

Yeux : chocolat

Taille : 1m63

Poids : 45 kg

Autre : Yukino a plusieurs piercings : deux à la lèvre inférieure ( snakebite ) et un à l'oreille droite, sachant que ses deux oreilles sont percées et les seules boucles d'oreilles qu'il à sont une copie conforme des piercings de son snakebite.

Divers renseignements :

\- Yukino est plus petit qu'Akashi ou Kuroko, désavantage dans la vie de tous les jours. De plus pour le basket, bien qu'il ait une très bonne détente avec les entraînements, la différence de taille ne l'épargne pas face à des gabarits plus grand comme Kiyoshi, Murasakibara étant hors catégorie et dans la même équipe.

\- Murasakibara est son « protecteur » d'un point de vue externe puisqu'il le porte sur son épaule la plupart du temps mais en réalité si quelque chose de vraiment grave arrivait c'est Yukino qui le protégerait.

\- Son prénom s'écrit avec le kanji Yuki pour Neige et son nom avec les kanji Shiro pour blanc et Chou pour papillon, soit littéralement « Le papillon blanc de la neige ». Murasakibara lui a fait remarquer une fois mais Yukino lui a répliqué qu'il était mal placé pour parler virilité quand son nom de famille à lui voulait dire « La rose violette ».

\- La mère de Yuki est Aomine Reiko, la tante de Daiki.


	2. Extra-scène numéro 1

Première Extra-scène toute douce sur la mise en couple d'Aomine et Kuroko, juste après la victoire de Seirin lors de la Winter Cup.

« Tetsu? »

« Oui, Aomine-kun? »

Le plus petit des deux tourna la tête vers le basané installé sur le canapé et qui lui fit signe de venir vers lui. L'adolescent qui dormait chez son ami ce soir là s'approcha du jeune homme allongé, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Aomine avait une lueur tellement triste dans les yeux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser doucement la joue, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

« Je t'ai perdu hein Tetsu? Maintenant tu l'as lui... ta nouvelle lumière.. »

Kuroko éclata de rire et serra doucement l'autre contre lui. Daiki le fit s'installer à califourchon sur lui, le faisant se pencher pour le câliner et enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

« Tu ne m'as pas perdu Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun n'est qu'une pâle copie de toi, même si il a la même pointure, quasiment la même taille et la même carrure et qu'on se complète presque aussi bien... regarde Aomine-kun... »

Le bleuté recula,se saisit d'une des mains de son vis à vis et la serra doucement, entremêlant leurs doigts avant de monter leurs mains enlacées à hauteur de leurs yeux, lui montrant le contraste. Peau blanche/peau noire, ses yeux clairs dans ceux plus sombres de Daiki.

« Nul ne me complète mieux que toi Aomine-kun, le véritable duo ombre-lumière, l'opposition parfaite c'est nous. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu t'étais égaré que tu m'as perdu, je suis toujours là, non? »

« Tetsu...tu ne comprends pas... »

Alors que Tetsuya lui avait répondu avec un doux sourire, Aomine avait mis sa main libre devant ses yeux, la paume tournée vers Kuroko. Une légère rougeur vint colorer ses joues avec qu'il ne serre ses doigts autour de ceux du plus petit, glissant son autre main derrière sa nuque et se redressant pour l'embrasser, tendrement et chastement, voulant lui transmettre tout son amour.

Comme il aimait son ombre, depuis tout ce temps, sans avoir le courage de lui dire pour autant. Il était sa lumière à lui en vérité, celui qui illuminait sa vie et non pas une simple ombre qui fait parti de sa vie sans qu'on y prête attention ou même que cela change quoi que ce soit. Non. Définitivement, Kuroko l'avait fait changé, il avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie et jamais il ne pourrais le regretter.

Le bleuté sentit son cœur s'emballer en sentant ces lèvres sur les siennes, une douce chaleur s'emparant de son corps. Après cet instant de stupéfaction, alors qu'Aomine allait rompre le baiser, ce fût à son tour de mettre sa main derrière la nuque de l'autre pour approfondir le contact entre leurs lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se laissait juste porter sans réfléchir, des papillons semblaient habiter son ventre, un tourbillon de sentiments tellement forts pour le basané l'envahissant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé pour se retrouver face à deux prunelles de la même couleur que le ciel nocturne mais emplit de tant d'amour qu'il en eu les larmes aux yeux. Daiki paniqua, ayant peur d'avoir gaffé en voyant les larmes du frêle garçon contre lui. La main qu'il avait mis sur sa nuque vint essuyer les yeux tandis que Kuroko bafouillait maladroitement des excuses, tentant de lui expliquer qu'il avait simplement été submergé par l'émotion et surtout par l'amour et qu'il n'avait pas su le gérer. Avec un sourire attendri, rassuré, le plus grand des deux vint reprendre les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait si tendrement, le serrant plus près de lui.


	3. Extra-scène numéro 2

Voici la première des extra-scènes du jour mwahahahaha ( sachant que je vais en mettre trois du coup voilà ).

ALERTE : Ces scènes se déroulent à divers moments en parallèle de l'histoire et si elles ne révèlent rien de l'intrigue, elle spoil quand même qu'Aomine et Kuroko ne sont plus ensemble pour deux d'entre elles du coup faut pas l'oublier ueue.

« Kazu-chi, tu veux voir quelque chose d'amusant? »

Takao et le métisse étaient parti à la cuisine chercher à manger pour tout le monde, les autres discutaient dans le salon. Voyant le brun hausser un sourcil interrogateur avant d'acquiescer, Yukino sourit, ça allait être amusant. De retour au salon, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Kuroko qui rougit mais acquiesça tandis que le petit métisse se mettait assit confortablement à côté de Takao contre l'énorme tigre blanc assoupi.

« Rose are red, violet are blue; Sugar is sweet and Akashi-kun is too. »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, le sucre est doux et Akashi-kun l'est aussi.)_

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du rouge tandis que Yukino lui faisait un clin d'œil, les autres regardant Kuroko avec stupeur, surpris que le bleu se laisse aller à la poésie et à faire une déclaration à Seijuurou malgré qu'ils se soient rapprochés. Kise fut le premier à réagir, devenant quasiment extatique.

« C'est trop mignon Kurokocchi! Fait un poème pour moi aussi! »

« Je n'ai pas envie Kise-kun... »

Alors que le blond allait se mettre à chouiner, ce fut Aomine qui intervint, faisant sourire toujours plus le métisse qui sentait que ça faisait que commencer et qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

« Eh Kise! Rose are red, violet are blue, God gave me five fingers and the middle one's for you! »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, Dieu m'a donné 5 doigts et celui du milieu est pour toi)_

« Aominecchi est méchant! Rose are red, violet are blue; Japanese are white what happened to you? »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, les Japonais sont blancs, que t'est-il arrivé?)_

« Va te faire voir ! »

Kuroko regardait les autres d'un air consterné. A l'origine il voulait seulement faire plaisir en faisant un petit poème en anglais pour Akashi comme lui avait suggéré Yukino et voilà que ça tournait au pugilat entre Aomine et Kise. Takao quand à lui se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire, encore plus lorsque Yukino se pencha pour lui dire que ça ne faisait que commencer, que le plus intéressant était encore à venir. Comme pour prouver les dires du petit métisse, Murasakibara intervint.

« Moi aussi je veux participer! Rose are red, violet are blue; Kise-chin and Mine-chin are stupid and it's forever true! »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, Kise-chin et Mine-chin sont idiots et c'est toujours vrai!)_

« Murasakibaracchi! Rose are red, violet is you; I have lot of snacks and I'm not sharing with you! »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et le violet c'est toi, J'ai beaucoup de snacks et je ne partage pas avec toi!)_

« Ahah tu veux te battre? Rose are red, violet are blue; even though your a giant you have a small dick, true? »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, même si tu es un géant tu as une petite bite, pas vrai?)_

Yukino soupira. Pourquoi son cousin réfléchissait il avec son entrejambe? M'enfin, ça rajoutait au comique de la situation. Murasakibara avait pris une moue d'enfant pris en faute à la phrase de Kise.

« Ma bite n'est pas petite... Kise-chin je plaisantais juste, tu veux bien partager avec moi...? »

« Puisque tout le monde joue, pourquoi Midorimacchi ne participerait pas lui aussi!? »

Le blond s'était redressé d'un coup, ignorant la demande du violet. Le vert remonta ses lunettes avant de regarder très sérieusement le reste du groupe qui semblait attendre sa participation.

« Je refuse de participer à un jeu aussi stupide crée par des personnes tout aussi stupides. »

« Aller Midorimacchi! C'est pour toi : Rose are red, violet are blue; green is a perverted color and so are you. »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, le vert est une couleur pervertie et tu l'es aussi.)_

Il tiqua, vive la fierté des tsundere et rentra malgré lui dans le jeu des autres.

« C'est enfantin mais je me dois de prendre ma revanche! Rose are red, violet are blue; when I point out idiots, that would be you. »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, lorsque je désigne des idiots, il s'agit de vous.)_

« Pas mal celle là Midorima! Rose are red, violet are blue; you look like a salad ingredient so let me put cream on you. »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, tu ressembles à un ingrédient de salade alors laisse moi mettre de la crème sur toi.)_

Midorima prit un air choqué face à l'esprit déplacé une fois de plus d'Aomine en plus de l'indignation qui l'avait envahi lorsque l'autre l'avait comparé à un ingrédient de salade. Takao se roulait par terre à force de rire, n'en pouvant plus, si même Midorima s'y mettait il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Yukino le regardait avec un air de « je te l'avais bien dit ».

« QUOI? Rose are red, dead one are grey, now tell me did your mother know you're gay? »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et celles fanées sont grises, maintenant dit moi est ce que ta mère sait que tu es gay?)_

« Point pour Midorima-kun. »

« Bâtard! Et toi Tetsu pourquoi tu le soutiens!? »

Kise était presque aussi mort de rire que Takao, Aomine était vexé par la phrase bien trouvée de Midorima et Tetsu... non pas encore, ça va venir.

« Rose are red, violet are blue, where's Kuro-chin? I want him to join too~ »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, où est Kuro-chin? Je veux qu'il participe aussi~)_

« Aller Tetsu participe! Rose are red, violet are blue, Tetsu is cute, it makes me want to kiss you! »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, Tetsu est mignon, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser!)_

« Ah non! Je ne peux pas perdre! Rose are red, violet are blue, I never met anyone as hot as you! »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi hot que toi!)_

Yukino haussa un sourcil amusé, que Kise en sorte une comme ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Là il attendait plutôt le bouquet final qui n'allait pas tarder vu l'état d'agacement de deux personnes qu'il surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

« Rose are red, violet are blue, I love chocolate more than you! »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, j'aime le chocolat plus que toi!)_

« Ça n'a aucun sens... Rose are red, violet are blue, Oha-asa says I'm not compatible with you. »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, Oha-asa dit que je ne suis pas compatible avec vous.)_

« Rose are red, violet are blue, stop that now or I'll ignite pass kai all of you! »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, arrêtez ça maintenant ou je vais ignite pass kai chacun de vous!)_

Les quatre arrêtèrent tout de suite de parler, Yukino s'écroulant de rire à côté de Takao avec Satsuki qui s'était contentée de regarder la scène sans intervenir. Le plus magnifique les acheva derrière, faisant se tasser les quatre autres et craindre pour leur vie puisqu'Akashi venait de prendre la parole, une paire ce ciseaux, avec une aura hurlant « danger » et que le rouge était quelque peu jaloux et énervé après la façon dont ils avaient gâché le poème de Tetsu à son égard et la façon ensuite qu'avaient eu Aomine et Kise de parler du bleu dans leurs poèmes.

« Rose are red, violet are blue, Blood will shed soon so bring a coffin the four of you! »

 _(Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont bleues, le sang va couler bientôt alors prenez un cercueil tous les quatre!)_

Le blanc songea qu'il fallait qu'il demande au rouge où il trouvait ses paires de ciseaux car celles ci ressemblaient drôlement à certaines des siennes. Après une dernière pensée comme quoi il espérait que Seijuurou ne laisserait pas trop de traces de ses meurtres, le sang était une plaie à nettoyer, il se releva, entraînant Takao avec lui.

« Yuki-chan tu es un pro! Je m'y attendais vraiment pas, surtout à ce que Shin-chan participe aussi! »

« Je t'avais dit que je te montrerais quelque chose d'amusant! Mais pas trop fort si ils nous entendent ça sera à nous de prendre un cercueil! Et pour ta carotte, c'était trop facile, les autres allaient forcément piquer sa fierté et il ne supporte pas d'être laissé de côté notre tsundere nationale »

Les deux étaient retournés à la cuisine pour reprendre leur souffle, incapables de s'arrêter de rire, surtout pour celui aux cheveux noirs.

« La carotte? »

« Oui, Shintaro, son uniforme est orange et il a les cheveux verts alors... il me fait penser à une carotte. »

Takao éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et se força à se calmer pour ne pas paraître suspect si les autres au salon les entendaient avant de reprendre.

« Tu feras d'autres coups comme ça? »

« Quand tu veux beau brun! »

Le blanc lui avait répondu avec un clin d'œil et était parti rejoindre les autres avec des boissons ( et vérifier l'état de son salon ) , laissant un Takao devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure dans la cuisine.


	4. Extra-scène numéro 3

Voici la deuxième des extra-scènes du jour mwahahahaha ( sachant que je vais en mettre trois du coup voilà ).

ALERTE : Ces scènes se déroulent à divers moments en parallèle de l'histoire et si elles ne révèlent rien de l'intrigue, elle spoil quand même qu'Aomine et Kuroko ne sont plus ensemble pour deux d'entre elles du coup faut pas l'oublier ueue.

« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose... je sors avec quelqu'un! »

Kise regardait les autres, rougissant légèrement suite à sa déclaration enjouée. Kagami haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir une relation avec un ballon de basket. »

« Ta main que ce soit la droite ou la gauche ne peut pas être considérée comme ta petite-amie non plus Kise-kun. »

Le blond commençait à pester contre Takao et Kagami qui riaient aux éclats, les traitants de méchants tandis que Murasakibara et Midorima en rajoutait une couche par derrière.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel, Kise-chin a une nouvelle petite amie par semaine de toute façon. »

« Certainement encore une de ses fangirls hystériques et dérangées à moitié aveugle. »

Une nouvelle vague de rire parcouru le groupe, Kise quand à lui faisant semblant de pleurer, réfutant l'affirmation du géant violet comme quoi il était un coureur de jupon jusqu'à l'intervention d'Aomine qui semblait quelque peu agacé.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fangirl hystérique et dérangée à moitié aveugle? »

« C'est grave si je réponds oui Aho-chan? »

« YUKIIII ! Viens là saloperie! Je te jure que si je te choppe je te fais la peau! »

Tout le monde se mit à pleurer de rire une fois la surprise de savoir qu'Aomine et Kise sortaient ensemble. Le bleu regarda le petit métisse qui souriait innocemment et commença à l'insulter et à lui courir après. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper son cousin par le col, Daiki se retrouva plaqué au sol sans comprendre comment, entraîné par sa propre force, le blanc assit sur lui avec un pic à brochette à la main, le regardant d'un air innocent avec un grand sourire mais une aura signifiant clairement « je vais te tuer » l'enveloppant.

« Tu sais, ça vaut pas une bonne paire de ciseaux mais ça marche aussi Aho-chan alors fait très attention, petite fangirl hystérique et dérangée à moitié aveugle. »


	5. Extra-scène numéro 4

Voici la dernière des extra-scènes du jour mwahahahaha ( sachant que je vais en mettre trois du coup voilà ).

ALERTE : Ces scènes se déroulent à divers moments en parallèle de l'histoire et si elles ne révèlent rien de l'intrigue, elle spoil quand même qu'Aomine et Kuroko ne sont plus ensemble pour deux d'entre elles du coup faut pas l'oublier ueue.

( Non j'ai pas garder la même intro du tout . une petite scène sur la relation entre Murasakibara et Yukino pour ceux que ça perturberait )

13h.

Le temps était doux et chaud alors que Shiroichou se baladait dans les rues d'Akita, portant son uniforme du lycée. Le cadre serait idyllique si seulement il n'était pas coincé sur cette place face à pas moins de huit hommes. Non. Pas des hommes. Des monstres. Du genre 2 mètres et 100kg. De muscles, cela va de soi. Pourquoi ou comment en était il arrivé à être dans cette situation, acculé contre un mur sans espoir de s'échapper face à ces types? Vous savez ce truc que l'on nomme « égo surdimensionné », « mauvaise foi » ou encore « fierté mal placée » ? Il se trouve que Yukino en était atteint. Du coup, lorsqu'il avait heurté l'un d'eux dans un moment d'égarement, non, lorsque l'un d'eux l'avait honteusement bousculé ( après tout il n'avai de moment d'égarement tss ), il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de l'insulter ( avec politesse, toujours ) et d'exiger des excuses. Bravo Yuki. Très malin. Face à une ou deux personne passe encore. Mais huit. Enfin, on ne se refait pas n'est-ce pas?

Le métisse jaugea la situation. Huit adversaires. Vu son gabarit et les leurs... mieux valait éviter une confrontation physique. Problème, si il tentait de s'échapper, il se ferait chopper dans les 5 minutes suivantes. Et encore. Si ce n'était pas avant. L'immeuble derrière lui était bien trop grand pour qu'il monte sur le toit pour s'enfuir. La pâtisserie au rez de chaussé de l'immeuble? FBI. Fausse Bonne Idée. Ça serait un miracle qu'il puisse se cacher et les autres risquaient de l'attendre à l'entrée si ils ne venaient pas le chercher directement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc en soupirant, les yeux clos. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas utiliser simplement le voile de la dame blanche comme sur un terrain de basket pour s'en sortir ? Parce que chopper le regard de huit personnes en alternant suffisamment rapidement entre chaque pour les paralyser le temps de s'échapper était tout bonnement impossible. Déjà trois défenseurs sur un terrain c'était exceptionnel alors huit...

Le tintement de la clochette de la porte de la pâtisserie qui s'ouvrait lui fit tourner la tête. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller lorsqu'il vit son « héros », son « issue de secours miraculeuse ». Oh combien il était heureux de voir le géant aux cheveux aussi violets que ses yeux apparaître de manière aussi inespérée que providentielle. Après avoir remercié mentalement la passion pour les gâteaux et les bonbons de son ami, il se jeta à son cou avec entrain. La scène qui s'ensuivit fût irréelle, tellement rapide et surprenante qu'on aurait pu se demander si on avait bien vu, surtout si on connaissait les deux protagonistes. Shiro embrassa profondément et amoureusement Murasakibara en s'assurant que ses agresseurs le regardaient bien avant de faire un clin d'œil à celui ci et de s'enfuir en courant, seul un de ses ennemis tentant de s'interposer mais son regard lui sauva la mise.

« Putain! Cet enfoiré s'est échappé! »

« Pas grave, on a le copain de cette tapette, il nous servira à faire passer le message, pas vrai chef ? »

« Ouais, t'as raison! Tu transmettras le message pour nous à ce petit enculé, hein? D'ailleurs, comment il est le cul de cette petite pute? Tu me diras, il ressemble tellement à une gonzesse que ça doit être plus facile comme ça, non? »

Le géant de Yosen les regarda d'un air blasé et méprisant à la fois. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette pâtisserie déjà? Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre, simplement de rentrer pour manger ses gâteaux. Ayant le même gabarit que les autres, ceux ci n'hésitèrent pas à l'attaquer et l'un d'eux eu la mauvaise idée de faire tomber son paquet de gâteaux. Récapitulatif : Yuki-chin s'était mis dans le pétrin et le laissait se démerder seul avec ça. Les types avaient insultés Yuki-chin. Ils avaient fait tomber son goûter.

Atsushi fâché : Atsushi taper. Une fois le problème réglé à grand renfort de coup(s) de pied, de poing ou encore coup(s) de boule, il ramassa son sachet, vérifiant l'état de son précieux contenu tout en se demandant comment Yuki-chin avait encore fait pour s'attirer des ennuis, à croire que ça devenait une habitude. Le violet alla d'ailleurs rejoindre son protégé, sachant parfaitement où le trouver, pour lui poser la question en lui proposant une sucrerie. Au fur et à mesure des interrogations de Murasakibara, l'androgyne afficha un air boudeur et croisa les bras, ressemblant à un enfant pris en faute et sur le point d'être puni de dessert mais refusant d'admettre ses torts pour autant.

« Désolé Atsu-chi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Merci d'ailleurs. Je te payerais toutes les sucreries que tu voudras demain. Ces types ont osé me bousculer MOI et refuser de s'excuser. »

Sublime description de la scène dégoulinante de mauvaise foi made in Yukino. Atsushi comprit et soupira. Certaines choses ne changeraient probablement jamais. Mais bon, ça ressemblait bien à son ami après tout et puis il était son protecteur et personne ne faisait de mal à Yuki-chin ou l'insultait sans en payer le prix. Pour les pâtisseries abîmées, c'était qu'un plus. Il savait aussi que le blanc chétif avec son mètre soixante-trois les bras levés et sur la pointe des pieds n'était absolument pas désolé de l'avoir embrassé pour faire croire qu'il était son petit-ami avant de le laisser en plan, l'utilisant comme échappatoire. Mais il savait aussi que si il avait été blessé dans le combat, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, il aurait été le premier à s'en vouloir et à tout faire pour le soigner. Après tout ils étaient amis, non? C'était bien pour ça qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner avec les sucreries et il comptait bien en profiter non seulement car son ami le prendrait mal de pas pouvoir s'excuser dignement même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais et puis parce que son ami était riche de toute façon et que lui était Murasakibara et que Murasakibara aime les sucreries en tout genre plus que tout. Sauf peut-être plus que Muro-chin et peut-être l'ami bizarre aux cheveux rouges de Muro-chin. Mais Muro-chin passait devant hein!

Le lendemain 8h au lycée Yosen.

Yuki ouvrit son casier et trouva une enveloppe blanche, totalement vierge semblant contenir une lettre. Le blanc se tourna vers le géant en quête d'un indice sur si il savait ou non de quoi il retournait mais visiblement le paquet de chips d'une saveur inédite de celui ci était bien plus intéressant. Après une étude minutieuse de l'enveloppe, on ne sait jamais elle aurait pu être piégée, il se décida à l'ouvrir. Le petit basketteur lu la lettre à l'intérieur et afficha un sourire narquois avant de la tendre au violet qui se résigna à la lire à son tour. Une sublime lettre d'excuse pour l'avoir bousculé et insulté la veille avec la promesse de ne jamais recroiser son chemin et la supplication de les épargner si il les revoyait un jour. Yuki ne savait pas ce qu'Atsushi avait pu leurs faire mais il avait du être sacrément convainquant pour arriver à ce résultat.


	6. Annexe importante pour la n'auteur

Hello mes lecteurs chéris. C'est pas une extra-scène cette fois mais une annexe extrêmement importante pour moi par rapport à la fic. Cela vous aidera peut-être à comprendre pourquoi j'écris et pourquoi cette fic aura des côtés sombres et pourquoi je mettrais parfois du temps à écrire.

Je vais être honnête avec vous. Depuis ma naissance je souffre d'une maladie qu'on va simplifier comme « dégénérescence du cerveau ». Autrement dit mon cellule cérébrale ne parviennent pas à se régénérer comme chez une personne normale et certaines parties de mon cerveau meurent à petit feu. Ironie du sort chez moi depuis 5 ans c'est le tronc cérébral qui est touché. Soit la partie qui contrôle le coeur et les poumons. Du coup il peut m'arriver d'être hospitalisé d'urgence et de frôler la mort. Dans les fait il me reste environ trois ans à vivre. Ne me prenez pas en pitié, c'est pas le but, je vis très bien et je n'ai pas de regret. Du coup si parfois je disparais c'est à cause de ça.

Ensuite pourquoi j'ai écris cette fiction... voyez vous, j'avais un meilleur ami. Un allemand pour qui j'écrivais souvent en anglais ou en allemand. Un jour il m'a demandée si je pouvais écrire en français mais pour tout le monde. Pour partager ce qu'il appelait « les mots de mon coeur ». A cette époque j'avais ri et je lui avais répondu que je n'avais pas le talent nécessaire. Il m'a engueulée et boudée un moment à cause de ça. C'est la seule demande qu'il m'ait jamais faite. Il y a un peu plus de quatre mois, il est mort. Le jour de mes 17 ans. C'est encore une douleur immense pour moi. Encore hier soir j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer en écoutant cette chanson qu'il avait enregistré juste pour moi, la chantant en japonais qu'il ne maîtrise pas juste pour le plaisir de me voir sourire. (Je suis d'origine japonaise par une de mes grand-mères du coup, ceci explique cela ) Mais lorsque j'ai réussi à intégrer le fait qu'il n'est plus là pour discuter avec moi de tout et de rien, je me suis souvenue de cette demande. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire. Parce qu'il voulait que je le fasse et que d'autres me lisent. Parce qu'il voulait que je vous autorise à entrer dans les mondes nés de mon imagination et qu'il aimait tant.

C'est pour ces raisons que vous n'avez pas à craindre que j'abandonne cette fic ou celles que je pourrais écrire plus tard. Tant que mes mains peuvent taper sur un clavier ou que ma voix est assez forte pour que je puisse dicter mes mots, je continuerais à écrire sans faute.

Voilà blbl, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déprimé au passage erf.


End file.
